


A Story's Beginning

by Alaylith



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, AU, Beating, Christmas, Colonel Moran, Crossover, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fever Dreams, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humor, Illnesses, Injury, Original Character(s), Post-Reichenbach, Shooting, Story: The Adventure of the Empty House, baker street irregulars - Freeform, early 1880s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaylith/pseuds/Alaylith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beginning and so does theirs.<br/>A collection of ficlets about the time Holmes and Watson started (or re-started) to live together in Baker Street.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Written for Watson's Woes July Prompts 2016</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #01 ’Tis But a Scratch: We’re called Watson's Woes, kids... Have Watson choose to hide something bad from Holmes, or to minimize it, for whatever reason; it may or may not end well.

"You can not get up the stairs, doctor."

When Holmes realizes, after having observed Watson for a few days, he simply states the fact without either pity nor judgement and can only shake his head, part exasperated and part amused, when the doctor blushes furiously and refuses to answer.

"Really, doctor," Holmes sighs and comes to a stand at the side of the couch, from which Watson has not risen for days now. "You should have asked for help."  
Watson does not react and Holmes shakes his head again.

Too proud to ask for help, Watson had simply stayed in the sitting room for four days now, still wearing the same clothes and having slept on the couch even though that has aggravated his wound.  
"Come, doctor, up with you, before Mrs. Hudson starts to dust you."

Still ashamed of his supposed weakness, Watson stays silent and stiffly allows Holmes to pull him to his feet and together they painstakingly take the stairs to the upper bedroom. A terse 'thank you' are the only words out of Watson's mouth when he limps into his room, firmly closing the door behind himself and locking Holmes out. With another head shake Holmes returns to the sitting room, wondering about the stubbornness of his new roommate.

And decades later he will fondly remember this first time he had to deal with the stubbornness of his closest friend, very much to the doctor's ever lasting chagrin.


	2. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is about to make a dangerous decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #02 Roll The Dice: Have a character take a risk, whether it's a calculated or a foolhardy one.

So many things could go wrong, so many things quite probably will go wrong. His mind races through all the possibilities, each worse than the one before.  
It is the most dangerous decision he will ever make - not dangerous to his body nor mind, but to his heart and that is such enormous that even he can feel fear.

He knows this will change his life, will change everything and it is the most dangerous gamble ever.  
And yet...

_"How are you?" I say cordially, gripping the doctor's hand. "You have been in Afghanistan, I perceive."_

Sherlock Holmes **likes** danger.


	3. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one thing that always catches his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #03 A cardboard box: whether it contains human ears or nothing at all, include a cardboard box somewhere in your entry.

There are many things that are curious about his new roommate and Watson learns quickly that he may never get explanations for most of them.  
For example there is the excentric behaviour, the sometime occuring periods of melancholy and the visitors from the lowest beggar to the well-off financer.

Among Holmes' possessions, a few Watson sometimes does not even _want_ an explanation for, there is one thing that always catches his attention.  
It is a small, plain cardboard box sitting on the corner of Holmes' desk and whenever Watson enters the room he throws it a short look.

On one of their earliest days the box was knocked over and Watson fumbled to catch it, but Holmes simply shrugged and told him not to worry as there is nothing inside.  
Watson did not ask as to why the box then sits on the table, simple put it back on the desk and it was never mentioned again.

Yet Watson is aware of it's presence, of how Holmes may push it aside sometimes, but always puts it back in it's place even though he never places something inside.  
And he wonders if it stays empty for the same reason as his own box, hidden under his bed, stays unused.

They simply do not own anything important to put inside the boxes.


	4. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson encounters three of the Horsemen, but does not reach the Apocalypse yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #04 Horsemen of the Apocalypse: Let Death, Famine, Pestilence, or War appear in your entry today in some fashion.

**War**

Watson can not say what haunts him more - the loudness of battle or the silence after.

**Famine**

They may escape from Jezail bullets, but not from heat and hunger.

**Pestilence**

He was never able to literally taste sickness in the air, until Watson suffered the enteric fever himself.

**Death**

Watson chuckles quietly, observing his new roommate being scolded by their landlady and for the first time feels relief that he did not die in Afghanistan.


	5. Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor comes looking for information, but it is so much more he starts to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #05 A False Moustache: As we know from canon, disguises and secret identities are Holmes' forte, but what about other characters? Involve someone _else_ in disguise in today's entry.

He waits until the young, self-proclaimed _consulting detective_ left his new home and disappeared around the corner before he crosses the street. While he donned a satisfying disguise it would not be advisable to risk drawing the young man's attention.  
It is not yet time for them to meet each other.

And yet curiosty can even bend the most powerful man's will and he could no longer resist the temptation of taking a closer look. Holmes is just too **refreshing**.  
A simple look at his living conditions will grant him a lot of material for his equations.

He is quite surprised when the landlady declares that he might wait for Holmes, but should not be a bother to the doctor. A doctor?  
Holmes _shares_ the rooms with someone?

Just what kind of man would willingly share their daily live with a man like Holmes?  
He has been observing the boy for a while now and is quite aware of his most ecentric character. Who is this doctor?

He gets his answer soon enough - while the doctor,crippled and weak, is most respectful and polite, he watches him like a hawk and the battle horned senses of a soldier immediatly recognize him as a threat.  
Apparently Holmes is not the only ouststanding man living in 221b.

He makes his excuses quickly and leaves; the doctor's piercing glare follows him through the window until he disappears around the corner.  
He takes his waiting carriage and starts to remove his disguise, his mind racing through the possibilities.

The doctor is a new element to the equations and he has to consider him carefully.  
But he is an **interesting** element and he can not wait to see just what the two boys are going to achieve.

The outcome, James Moriarty muses, might be phenomenal.


	6. Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning Mrs. Hudson has one firm goal in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #06 Food, Glorious Food: A crime/mystery/anecdote/scenario involving food. As complex or simple as you wish to make it.

Mrs. Hudson can only shake her head as she clears the dishes and the food away.

Her two new tenants barely eat anything - Dr. Watson because of his health and Mr. Holmes because - well, she can not really understand why, but it does not matter.  
They are both way too thin!

No matter how long they are going to stay with her, they will leave with more on their bones than just their clothes - she will make sure of it.  
She will use any method avaible to her, Mr. Holmes is not the only one with tricks up the sleeve.


	7. Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many kinds of epidemics and Watson suffers from one of the body as well as of the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #07"Epidemic": A word to strike fear into the hearts of men, but one that can be used in reference to giggles as easily as germs. How you choose to employ it is up to you.

Watson never wishes harm on anybody, especially no sickness and yet when the influenza hits he can not supress a feeling of relief.  
While still crippled and weak himself, he nevertheless follows the call of those that need help and ask him for it. Even though those are only their elderly neighbors who pay him with stories, it nevertheless feels great.

Great to be **needed** , great to be **useful**.  
In his darkest hours depression is like an epidemic, attacking and weaking his mind and body and he could feel it crawl through his bones for months.

So now he tackles those small cases of flu with a vengeance, ignoring the pain and symptoms of his own body to supress the black whispers of his mind.  
As such it does not come as a surprise that he falls victim to the flu himself, but he is extremely surprised to see Holmes sitting at his bedside the morning after his collapse.

It is the first time that Holmes entered his bedroom and looking at the state of his unshaven face it is also apparantly the first night he spent here.  
While blinking tiredly at his new roomate (friend?), Watson for the first time believes that there might be a cure for his dark sickness of the heart and gratefully returns to the silent darkness of restful sleep.


	8. Inspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind" - Neil Armstrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #08 The Wonder of the Age: For Victorian Holmes & Watson it was things like telephones and motorcars; for current Sherlocks and John/Joan it’s more likely to be nanotechnology and/or iPhones; 22nd Century Holmes deals with androids and casual Moon travel. (For Sherlock Hound or Basil of Baker Street it’s probably flea powder.) Use or allude to such a modern miracle of the age for whatever age you choose.

"I am curious as to when men will fly to the moon."

Watson blinks and stares at Holmes, who stands at the window looking to the sky.  
After sharing a flat for several weeks now Watson was already well accustomed to the sometimes very obscure conversation topics his flatmate choose.  
He learned to take those in stride, but sometimes he is only able to give one answer.

"Huh?"  
Holmes snorts, the closest he ever gets to a chuckle and turns to look at Watson. "I said I am curious as to when men will fly to the moon."

"Why ever should they want to to that?" Watson asks and Holmes shrugs, returning to his chair in front of the fire.  
"Why should they **not** want to? Humans are capable of many things - possible and impossible alike.

So why should not come the day when men will fly and touch the sky?"

"Sounds romantic," Watson teases, a slight grin tugging at his lips and he can see a smiliar motion tugs at Holmes' lips.  
"No, Watson, it sounds **inspiring**."


	9. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes needs a test subject - Mrs. Hudson nor Watson are amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #09 Quote of the Day: "Please stop petting the test subjects." Use this however this inspires you.

"This is the only warning you get, Mr. Holmes!"

Watson stops in front of the door to their living room when Mrs. Hudson storms out of it, her old terrier clutched in her arms. She nods curtly a greeting, then goes downstairs while muttering under her breath.

Bemused Watson enters the living room to see a pouting Holmes moodily staring into the flames. "What have you done, Holmes?" he asks and Holmes growls testily.  
"Why do you immediatly assume that **I** did something?!"

Watson just cocks one eyebrow and to his amusement Holmes blushes and lowers his head to his chest.  
"I might have tried using the dog for one of my experiments."

"Now really, Holmes," Watson admonishes. "You can not use one person's _pet_ for an experiment!"  
"But it is already old!" Holmes complaines with a slight whine. "And I need a test subject."

He throws a calculating glance at Watson, who simply snorts. "Don't even think of it."

With a put upon sigh Holmes' stare returns to the fire, while Watson takes his seat in the other chair.  
Nevertheless he is going to be careful with his food for the next few days - you never know what his flatmate might be up to.


	10. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes monsters lurk in nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #10 A higher power: choose a deity from any mythos, religion, or mythology (Tiamat, Zeus, Cthulu, whoever) and use them as an inspiration.

Holmes is barely able to swallow his shout as he awakes with a jump and his heavy breathing fills the silent bedroom.

He is a creature of habit and any kind of change to his routine, like moving into new rooms, upsets his mind extremely - resulting in even worse nightmares than usual.  
He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the images of gigantic, horrendous creatures living beneath earth and water ( _and beyond the sky_ ) and slowly gets out of his bed.

Holmes puts his gown on and wanders into the living room, knowing that he will get no more sleep this night.  
Hours later a similiar swallowed shout pulls him from his thoughts and he can hear footsteps coming down to their living room.

Holmes feels kind of relieved, realizing that he is not the only one to be visited by monsters in the night.


	11. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson goes to meet a friend, but Holmes asks him to stay. Watson does not listen and later wonders why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #11 Threesome: Not necessarily the NSFW kind, but a threesome: John Watson being close to and/or working closely with someone besides Sherlock Holmes.

Watson hums a light tune as he takes his coat and hat, preparing to leave the house for his weekly meeting with Phinehas Collingwood.

It was chance that the two met in a bookstore several weeks ago, Watson accidently bumping into Collingwood spilling his choosen books. Over apologies they saw the similarity in the subjects of their books and started a conversation, which led to a shared lunch and ever since then they meet once a week to talk.  
Watson, knowing no one in London and only having Holmes as a close friend (even though he admires his roommate immensely), is very happy about having found another acquaintance and can not wait for these weekly meetings.

"Watson."

Being pulled from his happy musings Watson turns to look at Holmes, who stands at the foot of the staircase and watches him with an unreadable look.  
"Yes, Holmes?"

"Don't go," Holmes simply states and Watson blinks, fully turning around to look at his friend. "Whyever not? Is something wrong?"  
Holmes' face contorts for a moment into a grimace, but immediatly returns to an expressionless mask. "Just don't go."

Watson shakes his head, slightly amused, wondering what kind of game Holmes is playing at now. "Why not?"  
Holmes does not answer and Watson sighs, as the hallway clock chimes the hour. "I am sorry, Holmes, but without reason I will not just stay here."

"Is it not enough reason that I ask you to?" Holmes murmurs and Watson feels a cold grip taking hold of his heart.  
He likes Holmes, already considers him the closest friend he ever had even after only knowing him a few weeks, but _still_...

"Not yet," he answers lowly and before he can see the reaction on Holmes' face, Watson turns away and leaves the house.

Hours later, when he lies beaten in an alleyway, Watson asks himself just why he did not simply listen to his closest friend - there is no one else who deserves his trust more than Holmes.


	12. Mixture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson observes Holmes' chemical experiments for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #12 Let one or more of the following images inspire you today.  
> (choosen picture was of a frog figurine with a pipe sitting beside a test tube)

The first time Watson observed Holmes setting up his chemical set at their new shared home, he was more than fascinated. As Holmes had almost no labels on any of his chemicals, it was near impossible to follow what exactly he was doing. He watched memerized as Holmes mixed different liquids, stirred or shook them and put his mixture over the fire in the end.

Still unable to say what Holmes had done, Watson nevertheless was able to recognize one important attribute of the mixture, while Mrs. Hudson was scolding Holmes - it's smoke stank more horrible than Holmes' pipe.


	13. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes watches the pouring rain, unwillig to admit that he is worried about Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #13 "Nature is red in tooth and claw": Let your entry today feature an element of nature that is less than pleasant.

Holmes ignores the feeling that gnaws at him, others might call it worry, while he stands at the window and looks out into the storm.  
The rain started as a light shower, but quickly turned into a raging storm, drenching everything and everyone outside and winds howl through the streets, rattling the windows.

And Watson is still out there.

The doctor, while much recovered from his injuries and illness, is still a weak man and especially this kind of weather does him no good.  
The humidity reinforces the pain in his injured limbs and with the pain the slick streets become a labyrinth of danger for every step he takes.

Holmes is just about to turn and go search for his ... whatever Watson exactly is to him, when he sees a hunched figure nearing their house.  
Releasing the breath he was not aware of holding, he turns to holler at Mrs. Hudson to prepare hot tea and stokes the fire in the fireplace.

And he ignores the small voice that tingles distantly in his mind, that tries to explain to him just why he feels so relieved at hearing Watson's uneasy steps on the stairs.  
Holmes does not worry after all.


	14. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the beating Watson simply can not ask the questions that are burning more than the bruises. _(Continuation to "Trust")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #14 Rehabilitation/Recovery: What comes after the whumping? Focus today on the recovery from an illness or injury.

Watson freely admits to be a proud man, sometimes _too_ proud, especially if he is in need of assistance.

As Holmes slowly lowers him to his bed, careful not to touch any of the bruises, it is not pride that keeps Watson silent.  
It is shame.

He is too ashamed to ask how Holmes new about Collingwood, why he did not tell him the truth or how he was able to find Watson in the alleyway where he lay beaten.  
Or why Holmes even bothered, **cared enough** , to come out and find him.

Watson can not ask as shame twines like a thick chain around his throat and when Holmes pulls up the blankets, he simply turns away without a word.  
He can feel Holmes' eyes on him and Watson feels torn between ordering him away and _begging_ him to stay  
In the end Holmes silently leaves the room, leaving the door slightly ajar and Watson can feel tears burning in his eyes.

The pain from the beating is nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Worst of all he is well aware of the fact that it is his own fault.

Sometimes he is just too proud.


	15. Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can use another person's words to say what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #15 Throw The Book At 'Em: Include a literary reference in today's work. Make sure that your reading/viewing audience knows what it is, but whether or not any other characters (such as Holmes) understands the reference is up to you.

Holmes' newest client, an elderly, well-off gentleman, has been talking non-stop for almost two hours now and even I realized quickly that he wasn't going anywhere.  
Nevertheless Holmes has been observing the man constantly, his grey eyes alert and focused.

And yet...  
I can not suppress a chuckle, interrupting our visitor who (finally) stops talking and looks at me with a sniff.

"Anything you wish to say, _Mister_...?"

I catch a minimal shift in Holmes' posture and only after living with him for the last few weeks am I able to recognize the sign, as he returns from the depth of his mind.  
He might have looked alert for the last two hours, but I know my Holmes well enough by now.

"I do believe that **Doctor** Watson has a lot to say which is more informative and interesting than anything you have said so far, Mr. Brownlow. So I believe it is time for you to leave?"

+++

Later in the evening when we sit together in front of the fire, Holmes observes me with a curious expression. "Just what has made you laugh earlier, Watson?  
You were doing so well ignoring that blabbering fool and feigning interest?"

I chuckle lightly and slowly shake my head. "Just remembered a quote by Shakespeare that fits you quite well, Holmes."  
Holmes cocks his head in invitation and I grin cheekily.

" I hear, yet say not much, but think the more. "

Holmes snorts and lifts his glas in salute.

" I would not wish - Any companion in the world but you. "


	16. Excellent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson muses about the Christmas of the Past, Present and Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #16 ”I Feel A Bit Prouder Knowing Sherlock Holmes Is British”: The British Isles and Ireland have given the world a vast treasury of fictional characters apart from Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, ranging from Finn MacCoul to Harry Potter. There’s already been some overlap: in ACD’s CHAS Watson compares Milverton to Dickens’ Mr. Pickwick, and BBC John and Sherlock watch James Bond films. Have a character (or characters) from another British work crop up in some way in your offering.

As they sit companiable together in front of the fire, both reading a book, Watson is not completely focused on the pages in front of him.  
It is their first shared Christmas in these rooms they started to share a few months ago and Watson wonders about the changes in his life - all linked to Sherlock Holmes.

His musings came about when he started to read Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_ and he wonders about what the ghosts would show him now.

The Ghost of the Past, something Watson looked upon with fondness as a child, now fills him with dread as he remembers his last Christmas with a shudder. It was one of the worst times of his life and he never wiches to revisit it as Scrooge does in the story.  
Today's Christmas, while not one of the most festive ones, was good as he and Holmes were able to catch the criminal they have been hunting for weeks now. Their exchanged gifts were small, but precious (especially as Watson did not think that Holmes would give him _anything_ ) and Mrs. Hudson's meal was wonderful.  
And the Christmas Yet to Come...

"Watson?"

Watson blinks and looks at his friend, who is watching him with a frown (while Holmes' would never admit it, Watson is sure that he can see worry in the grey eyes).  
"Are you alright?" Holmes asks and Watson, who for a moment felt a cold sense of dread settle upon his shoulder, smiles warmly. "Of course, Holmes, just musing about the spirit of Christmas."  
Holmes' eyes flicker to the book in Watson's hands and he snorts, a smile tugging at his lips. "Bah, humbug!"

Watson laughs heartily, pushing the foreboding thoughs aside. He may not know what is _yet to come_ , but right now he firmly believes that their (no longer his alone) future is going to be **excellent**.


	17. Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson and Holmes have to work together or bear the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #17 A Team Effort: Teamwork saves the day, or not.

After no one could say how it happened and the both of them could only stare at each other in shocked silence. Neither of them moved, but when they heard the steps on the stairs they jumped into motion.  
Together they removed any trace or proof of what happened within moments and were barely able to sit down when the door opened and their newest adversary entered the room.

Minutes later when they were alone again, they exchanged worried, even scared looks.

"She is going to flay us alive!" Watson whispered shakingly and Holmes quickly jumps to his feet full of nervous energy.  
"Not if we are able to replace the broken one. Let's hurry, before Mrs. Hudson wants to make us fresh tea and comes looking for the pot!"


	18. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes often picked up the pen to write to Watson. Now after his return Watson finally gets to read them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #18 From "Handwritten" by The Gaslight Anthem  
> And with this pen, I thee wed  
> From my heart to your distress

It feels like eternity that Holmes has been watching Watson reading the letters and yet when Watson looks up at him it still was not long enough.

"You wrote me?" Watson asks lowly, a storm raging in his eyes and Holmes swallows.  
"Yes, I knew that you would take my supposed death hard and I wanted to tell you the truth - always. But I knew that it was too dangerous and yet I took up my pen to write to you.  
I sent the letters to Mycroft for safekeeping with his promise to give them to you if... if I did not return."

Holmes turns to look into the fire, leaning back in his old chair. He has been back just for a few weeks now and it feels as if he was never really gone as so little has changed.  
Looking into Watson's eyes and seeing the pain however reminds Holmes that some of the most important things **have** changed.

"I knew that it would hurt you even more to read the letters after my death," Holmes murmurs, his eyes focused on the dancing flames. "And yet my heart demanded that I try to somehow soothe your distress.  
I knew no other way to do so than to use your methods of sorting your mind; you always felt better after writing."

Silence embraces them for a moment, when a hand grasps his forearm and Holmes turns to look into Watson's warm eyes.  
"And did it help? To write those letters to me?" he asks gently and Holmes, unable to find his voice, just nods.

Watson smiles and looks fondly to the dozens of letters that Holmes wrote in the span of the last three years, detailing what he was doing, where he was and just how often he thought about their time together.  
"Then I am thankful you wrote them, Holmes. But I am even more thankful that you were able to return and give them to me in person."

Holmes smiles and picks up another handwritten letter to hold it out to his friend. "So am I."  
And he is even more thankful that Watson, after all that he has done, is still here and willing to **take** them.


	19. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their reunion Holmes leaves Watson in Kensington to catch Moran on his own.  
>  _(AU of The Empty House)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #19 Great Minds Think Alike: So many of you provided wonderful prompts along the lines of "AU", it would be criminal not to let you choose from among the myriad visions. Pick one or more of the following and have fun!  
> Choosen Prompt: How It Should Have Ended: Take any story from any canon and rewrite the ending to come out differently.

Holmes leaves the practice not long after their reunion. While he would have loved to stay longer, even take Watson with him on the hunt tonight, but he can still easily read his closest friend's body language as he could three years before.  
His return has spooked Watson, shaken him to the core as evidenced by his faint and while Holmes knew that Watson would have dropped everything to come with him, he also knew that his friend needed rest.

He was already aware of the hard times his friend had thanks to Mycroft's messages, apart from that he could easily see it in his friend's burdened eyes.  
Holmes would take down Moran tonight on his own and then return to Watson to finally put an end to his exile.

But for the rest of the evening he is edgy, nervous energy making his limbs tremble. Holmes sits hidden in the empty house opposite Baker Street, his plan masterful executed and yet... There is something important, something very important that he is missing.  
He has worked for this moment for the last three years, carefully planned and calculated the risks to ensure not only the success but also the safety of what he-

With a sudden shock Holmes jumps upright, fear gripping his heart. He remembers Moriarty's words, will always be haunted by them for the rest of his life.

_* That is not danger. It is inevitable destruction. *  
* If you are clever enough to bring destruction upon me, rest assured that I shall do as much to you. *_

Not danger, no threat to his life, but destruction. And he has destroyed what Moriarty cared most about, so Moriarty would destroy him as well by taking what he values the most.  
But destruction does not mean death, not his own, it means-

**_Watson_ **

The one true reason, the most important one, why he stayed away for the last three years, why he let Watson believe in his death, was to _protect_ **him**. Not to protect himself, he could done so in London, but Watson...  
Because Moriarty, with all his intelligence, knew the one way he could destroy Holmes was not by killing him, but by taking Watson.

Cursing his own mind, his _stupidity_ , he races out on the streets, ignoring Lestrade's shouts and runs as fast as he can to the one place he really should have been the whole evening. He should have never left Watson behind.

Holmes does not know how long it takes him to reach Watson's house ( _too long, too long!_ ), but as he sees the light burning in the windows he feels a flicker of hope. Only to have it crushed as he sees the open door swaying in the wind.  
He stumbles, almost unable to take the stairs up to the front door and he falls inside, hastily making his way to Watson's study - hoping, **praying** that he will not be too late.

He pushes the door to the study open and his heart freezes for a moment seeing the two men within.  
Holmes' eyes first fall to the man on the ground, then he looks up to the one man standing with the gun in his hand, who turns around to look at him.

Time stops as their eyes meet and only silence surrounds them.

"Holmes, what took you so long?" Watson greets him with a warm smile while pointing his gun on the handcuffed Colonel Moran on the ground.

And Holmes leans his head back into his neck and laughs loudly as he is finally where he belongs.  
He is finally home.


	20. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most men seize a chance when it becomes avaible, even the most horrendous ones. Watson can not understand, but Holmes does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #20 "There is a tide in the affairs of men" - Shakespeare: Julius Caesar

Watson is withdrawn and silent ever since their return to Baker Street, his expression almost blank but for the horror in his eyes. Holmes gives him the space he needs, but stays near in case his friend is in need of him.  
Watson has accompanied him on a few of his cases now, most of them trivial and petty crimes. Until now...

"Holmes?" Watson breaks the silence, pulling Holmes back from his own dark thoughts. "Yes, Watson?"  
"Why did he do it?" Watson turns to look at him with dark eyes, confusion colouring his voice. "Just why did he kill them all? Why now? Why all of a sudden?"

"He simply saw a chance and took it," Holmes answers calmly. "He thought that the escaped prisoner would be held responsible for the murders of his wife's family and he would be able to inherit the fortune."  
A logical and calculated move, however faulty it was. Holmes can easily understand it, can see the connections a man's mind comes up with if sudden opportunities arise, but Watson...

"Simply because he suddenly saw a chance to become rich he decided to kill them brutally? He even killed _his own children_ and-" Watson shudders, remembering the mutilated bodies, unable to comprehend just why a man suddenly becomes a monster.

Watson is just **too good** to understand men's darkness inside, even after what he has seen in the war. Holmes hopes that he will never be able to understand, even though his mind tells him it is not likely.  
Especially if he decides to stay with Holmes.

And Holmes, his own dark monster growling, prays that Watson stays anyway.


	21. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes always wanted to be free and now he really understands what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #21 21 Song Salute: Choose one of the following songs/song titles to inspire your story today.  
> Choosen Song Title: 10. Someone to watch over me

Holmes has always rebeled against being entrusted in someone's care. He refused to be constantly supervised, be it his mother, his nursemaid or mostly his older brother.  
It was never that he did not care about those people nor that he did not understood their wish to see him safe.

But being supervised by someone almost always meant someone had some kind of _control_ over him. They could tell him no, they could tell him to stop and he never wants to stop.

Even worse was their judgement, when they looked at him from above and more often than not simply shook their heads, dismising him and his ideas.  
Holmes always just wanted to be **free**.

Now as he stands surrouned by a group of thugs all he can think of is the warm weight that settles against his side.

_* "It could be dangerous," Holmes warned and Watson simply shruged. "Then we better stay together." *_

With Watson watching over him, standing right at his side, Holmes now understands what it means to be well and truly free.


	22. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Irregular realizes something important about Mr. Holmes. _(inbetween "Trust" and "Pride")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #22 Shine Yer Shoes Guvnor? Take a child’s-eye view of Holmes and/or Watson or their world, in any version. It can be the POV of an Irregular, the child of a wealthy client, Olivia Flaversham, or Young Sherlock Holmes for that matter.

The most favourable thing about Mr. Holmes is that he actually _respects_ us.  
He does not judge us or belittle us, he does not even pity us. He respects us and what we are capable to do and in return we respect _him_.

Whatever he asks us to do, we do not question him and simply do as told.

So when he told me to follow his new doctor friend to his weekly meetings for several weeks, I did not think much about it.

Until the moment that queer guy led the doctor into an alley where other men were waiting and they beat the crap out of him.  
For a moment I did not know what to do, as there was nothing that I could do, then I hightailed out of there right back to Mr. Holmes.

We respect him, we respect him a lot, but when I told him what happened to the doctor and his eyes darkened I realized for the first time that Mr. Holmes is not only a nice governor.  
He can also be a very **dangerous** man and no matter who or what you are, you should better never get on his bad side.


	23. Perky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson's sense of humour comes to their aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #23 The Lowest and Highest Form of Humour: Use a pun in your entry today.

Watson turns to look at Holmes unbelievingly, who smirks a bit and just lightly shrugs his shoulders.  
Inspector Chandler sits on their couch and tells about his current case, but it is more him bragging about it than actually asking for Holmes' advise.

When they saw him on the street coming up to their house, Holmes warned Watson that Chandler is one of the Yard's worst, especially with a very bad sense of humour.  
Watson, knowing just how little Holmes thinks of _any_ police man, was willing to give Chandler a chance, but now barely ten minutes into his monologue...  
Holmes was absolutely right, that man is a _menace_.

Watson cringes after another lame joke made by Chandler, but then can barely repress a grin as a fitting retort comes to his mind.

"Apparently your murderer never heard of the old saying - _Murder with knives is very messy, and I suggest not taking a stab at it_."

A suspicious snort comes from Watson's side, but he is too busy observing how Chandler stops in the middle of his sentence and just stares at him as if he had grown a second head.  
"Excuse me?"

"Or your victim should have listend to this one - _I never liked befriending assassins. They're all backstabbers_ ," Watson adds jovially and looks at Holmes, who is silently shaking in laughter.

Chandler, too confused to say anything, mumbles a few words before he excuses himself and leaves in a rush.

"Well done, Watson, " Holmes praises his rommate with a rare grin. "Whenever I have to deal with the Yard again, I shall take you with me.  
It will be easier to deal with their incompetence with your perky sense of humour."

"And mabye it will be easier _for them_ to deal **with you** with me there functioning as a buffer," Watson responds quickly and Holmes snorts a short laugh, before shaking his head.  
"Oh Watson, this partnership is going to be very good for me, my dear fellow," Holmes says fondly and Watson grins warmly.  
"For me as well, my friend, for me as well."


	24. Honourable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes observes another instance of Watson's honourable character (and his perky sense of humour).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #24 “Nothing shocks me. I’m a scientist” (from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)--use this in the entry today, either at the beginning, end, or middle.

"Nothing shocks me. I’m a scientist," says Professor Lamar snobbishly after Watson's low warning and enters the crime scene, only to stumble back out and to promptly vomit on Lestrade's shoes.

Holmes can barely supress a snorted laughter at seeing Lestrade's expression, but he is taken by surprise when Watson steps up and helps Lamar, telling him to breathe deeply and gives him his handkerchief to clean up.  
Lamar has been a snob the whole time, constantly degrading Watson as a simple, general practitioner and making snide remarks about his _less usefulness_ because of his injury.

And now, Watson pats Lamar's back, talks to him in a soothing voice and shields him from the watching eyes of the hardened police men.

Later at home Holmes is still confused about the doctor's behaviour and simply asks him about it.

"Of course I helped him," Watson counters bemused. "Whyever should I not?"  
"Because he has treated you badly before," Holmes says matter of fact and Watson shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips.

"Holmes, if we only ever helped those people that were nice to us, no one would ever help anyone anymore. Just because someone is not nice, does not mean that **_I_** have to be unfriendly as well.  
I would not be much better than those people if I acted the same way."

Holmes mulls these words over, once again surprised at his newest ( _only_ ) friend's honourable character, when Watson grins brightly.

"Besides," he says, imitating Lamar's snobbish voice. "Nothing stops me. I'm a doctor!"


	25. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all choices are easy nor can we understand them, but often they are necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #25 Trope Trainwreck!: Pile on as many tropes as possible in one fic - Omega-verse, Sentinel-verse, Paranormal-verse, Daemons-verse (His Dark Materials), Mirror-verse, etcetera, etcetera. Why not have an Alpha Sentinel Werewolf John Watson paired with a hedgehog daemon and hiding embarrassing tentacles where something else ought to be? Mix & Match like mad! (And for those of us who don't know all (or even many of) the tropes, kindly include a list of tropes used somewhere in your entry, please and thank you in advance!)  
> Choosen tropes _(barely touched them)_ : Omega-verse, Sentinel-verse, Daemons-verse, Mirror-verse

" **Choose**."

Holmes looks at the faceless shadows in front of him, all towering over him as he kneels on the ground. "Choose?" he repeats numbly.

"Make your choice," the shadows repeat and Holmes shakes his head. "I don't know what you mean..."  
"What do you want to be?" the shadows ask. "An Alpha or a Sentinel?"

" _Alpha_...," some of the voices whisper.  
" _Sentinel_...," echoe several other voices all around him in the darkness.

"What are you talking about?" Holmes asks again and the shadows point at him. "Choose or we will burn your **soul**."  
"My soul?" Holmes asks as a fire flickers at the corner of his vision. He turns around and gasps sharply.

A sleek, gigantic panther sits chained to the ground directly beside him, it's back turned to him as it hisses and growls at the flames dancing around it.  
"She will burn," the shadows chant and the panther - _she_ growls louder and swats after the flames.

"I don't know what all this is about!" Holms shouts as he can feel the burning pain on his skin as the fire barely singes the panther's fur.

"Make your choice, make your choice," the voices grow louder. "You have to choose, you have to choose!"

"Choose or you will be lost," a different voice, warm and gentle, whispers softly into his ear from directly behind him.  
Holmes twists his head, but all he can see is a small light floating at his back.

"Choose or you will be lost," the gentle voice repeats and a mirror appears directly in front of Holmes.  
As Holmes looks into it, he can see himself and the panther, her fur more greyish and her eyes are blood red.  
His own mirror image looks different as well, darker and more sinister with a cold smirk on his lips.

And his hands and clothes are covered in blood.

"Make your choice," the warm voice urges him. "Without a choice you will be _**lost**_."

"But what do the choices mean?" Holmes asks desperately, his bloodied mirror image smirking at him ruthlessly.

"What you want to be.  
You can be an Alpha and your other half will be your Omega.  
You can be a Sentinel and your other half will be your Guide.

It is the same and it is completely different, but your decision will shape your life and that of your other half.

And if you choose nothing, your soul will be burned and with her burning you will be lost," explains the voice, gentle and yet firm, but with a voice full of compassion.  
"You have to choose," the voice repeats and the other, darker voices follow in their chanting. "Choose, choose, choose, ..."

Still unable to understand, unable to _choose_ , Holmes shudders and recoils as his bloodied mirror image lifts it's claw like hands to reach for him and he can feel his soul's pained hisses as the flames threaten to engulf her.

An enormous roar shakes the darkness, slightly cracking the glass of the mirror and blowing the flames away from his soul. Holmes turns around to look at the small light and he can see the profile of a lioness with familiar eyes in it.  
"Everything is going to be alright," the warm voice soothes amidst the lioness' purring. "Make your choice, I am here."

Holmes, with his back turned to the mirror and darkness can only see the light and he feels his soul being drawn to it, the panther's purring joining the purring of the lioness.

"I choose..."

+++

"Holmes? Holmes!"

Holmes wakes up with a start and sits upright, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He looks around the messy living room, all his papers and books strewn around.  
Watson stands at his side and looks at him with a disapproving frown, but there is also in worry in his eyes.

"You made quite a mess, Holmes," he admonishes gently and turns to his own chair, removing all the books from it with a shake of his head. "No wonder you had such a wild dream, you were muttering all the time."  
"What did I say?" Holmes asks, still looking around unsure of himself.  
"Something about a choice and other things I was unable to gather," Watson says pensively and Holmes remembers snippets from his dream and shudders, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Seeing that, Watson stands up again and throws a blanket over Holmes' shoulders, before stoking the fire.  
"Everything is going to be alright," Watson says gently and Holmes' head spins around to look at him in shock.

Holmes could swear he sees a golden shimmer of a lioness' fur in Watson's eyes as he turns around and Watson smiles warmly.  
"I am here."


	26. Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday occurrences in their lifes are as natural as the elements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #26 Elementally, My Dear Watson: Earth/Air/Fire/Water. Involve one or more of them in your entry today.

**Earth**

As Watson slips on the uneven ground, Holmes reaches for his arm without hesitation and then walks on without a word, never letting go.

**Air**

Holmes hides a smile behind his pipe as Watson, after entering the room, coughs and hurries to the window and his muttered swears join his smoke in the air.

**Fire**

The only sound in the room is the crackling of the fire as Holmes and Watson sit silently side by side in their chairs, enjoying the presence of the other and a warm cup of tea.

**Water**

Holmes can hear the uneven steps in the bedroom above and takes up his violin, hoping that his music can soothe the pain the cold rain has caused.


	27. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might believe blaming someone else might make you feel better, no matter how rightful, but it does not truely change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #27 Thx 4 Nothing: Holmes have never been known to write letters where a telegram would serve, and Sherlock would rather text than talk. But the easy way is not always the best way. Show a time where a communication shortcut did more harm than good.

_PROOF FOUND STOP COME APPREHEND SUSPECT AT ONCE STOP HOLMES STOP_

Lestrade did not hesitate and immediatly took two constables with him to drive to their suspect's house. While he considered Mr. Holmes to be a nuisance most times, he also knew that Holmes was rarely wrong.  
Another thing was, that if Holmes actually asked for his presence (and not just catching the criminals himself) he was also expecting trouble.  
Ever since he started to take the Doctor with him (Lestrade still was not sure if the man was either brave or stupid to live with Holmes), there were moments of rare consideration of other people's safety or even their emotional well-being.

Lestrade intented to make use of those moments whenever he got the chance.  
After waiting uselessly in front of their supect's house for two hours Lestrade felt his anger almost bubble over, when another constable brought Lestrade a message and he hurried to the hospital.

Holmes prowled the hallways like a caged animal and immediatly started to give Lestrade a heated tongue-lashing about his incompetence, his stupidity and whatever other insult came to his mind.  
Only because of his own anger did Lestrade find the ability to return the fire and the accusation bursted from him like a shot of a bullet, similiar to the one that brought them to this place.

"I waited at _our_ suspect's home, the one I last told you about! How should I have known that you meant a different suspect, someone we knew nothing about, when you never share your information!  
If **you** had actually **told** me about your investigations, I would have been there and Dr. Watson would not have been shot!"

Holmes froze, his face a blank mask and Lestrade felt no satisfaction as he recognized the well hidden, desperate emotion of **guilt** in Holmes' eyes.


	28. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is so hot and yet the sun does not shine.  
>  _(Continuation to "Trust", "Dangerous" & "Pride")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #28 "In July the sun is hot; is it shining? No it's not." - Flanders & Swann: A song of the weather.

It is hot.  
Everything is so **hot** ; his skin burns and he can taste the heat on his lips.

He wants to shield himself from the sun, because only the sun can burn so hot, but it's completely **dark**.  
There is no sun and yet he burns like he did in the distant desert, when his blood left smoldering trails on his skin.

Suddenly a gentle touch and welcome coolness seeps through his skin and he gasps like a parched man.  
As sudden as it came, the touch leaves, but it has to stay - it cannot leave him to this hellish agony.

He lifts his hand and takes hold of whatever it is that soothes the heat, pulling it back and holding it to his cheek.

It is still hot, he is still burning, but he has found his oasis and with a relieved sigh he falls back into the darkness and _sleeps_.


	29. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lestrade fails to appear, Holmes and Watson have to follow their suspect on their own.  
>  _(Inbetween "Guilt")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #29 Arr! Arr! ARRR! Arr! Arr! Send Holmes and/or Watson down to the dockyards, or away to sea, or aboard a ship. Sinister cargo, sinister crew? Does a sailor come to them for help, or is there mischief brewing down at the harbour warehouses? It's up to you!

"What keeps Lestrade?" Holmes growls after they waited almost an hour in front of their suspect's house.  
Before Watson can answer Holmes swears, as their suspect leaves the house and hurries into the direction of the docks.

"Quick, Watson, we cannot lose him!"  
They follow their suspect silently through the streets, always keeping to the shadows but they lose him out of their sight when he ducks between two warehouses.

They enter the dark alley carefully, but there is no sign of their quarry and they slowly move forward through the darkness.  
All is silent around them, they can hear the water in the distance and the typical reek of the harbour attacks their noses.

Holmes mumbles insults about the competency of Scotland's finest and Watson suppress a fond chuckle.  
As Holmes bends over to check for any kind of traces, Watson sees their suspect out of the corner of his eye as the man lifts a gun to point at Holmes.  
"Holmes!" Watson shouts the warning and Holmes immediatly straightens and turns around.

Only to see how their suspect turns in surprise at Watson's shout, redirects his aim and a shot pierces through the silence.

As Holmes watches Watson fall, unable to move as his limbs are frozen, all he can concentrate on is the smell of gunpowder and blood.


	30. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes gets his chloroform, but Watson only wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #30 "Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2am?"

The opening of his door wakes Watson and he looks up from his pillow to see Holmes searching through his medical bag.  
"Holmes?" Watson asks and looks at the clock at his bedside. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No, don't worry," Holmes reassures him and stands up, waving a bottle of liquid in his direction. "I only need to borrow this."  
"Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2am?" Watson asks.  
"Just a precaution, old fellow. Go back to sleep," Holmes answers and leaves the room again, closing the door behind him.

Watson sighs and turns around, snuggling back into his warm blanket.

A few moments later he can hear thumps and creaks coming from their living room, but he ignores these as he tries falling back to leep.  
He also ignores the muffled yells and typical sounds of a fist fight occuring downstairs.

Just as he is on the brink of falling asleep, there comes the crash of breaking glass and with a sigh he slowly gets up.  
His duteous sense as a doctor pictures scenes of cuts and bleeding and he can not ignore such calling.

Watson puts on his slippers and dressing gown, hiding a yawn behind his hand.  
Then he takes up his medical bag before going downstairs to where the fight is still going on and mutters under his breath.

"Better be important or our nightly visitor will not be the only one to get a dose of chloroform."


	31. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he wakes up Watson follows the sound of music to find Holmes.  
>  _(Continuation to "Trust", "Dangerous", "Pride" & "Oasis")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt #31 Once More, With Feeling: Music has always had a major role in the lives of the Baker Street denizens. Use or allude to some form of music - music-hall, Wagnerian opera, Nina Simone’s “Sinnerman,” Moriarty’s deadly music-box in the Basil Rathbone films, whichever instrument Joan Watson played (because you KNOW she played something) - in your offering.

Watson awakes to music and he blinks tiredly at the ceiling above. His body feels heavy, his mind sluggish and he realizes that he must have been sick; the remnants of fever still plaguing him.  
As he moves slowly he can feel the bruises and wounds stretch on his skin, but he is not in so much agony as he has been the day of the beating or the day after. He must have slept for a while for the injuries to be healed this much.

He looks to his open door through which he can hear the gentle music flow and Watson slowly gathers his feet under him and stands up on trembling legs.  
The music draws him down to the living room and as he enters he immediatly looks upon Holmes standing in front of the dark windows and playing his violin with his eyes closed.

Watson does not know how long he stands there and just watches his friend, ignoring the pain and the weakening of his body.  
"Sit down, Watson," Holmes' voice suddenly reaches him, but Holmes does not stop to play nor does he open the eyes.  
Watson slowly walks over to his chair and sits down, an almost silent relieved sigh passing through his lips.

The music continues and Watson stares into the dancing flames mesmerized. He feels tired, worn and weak - the weakness of his body also affecting his mind and more importantly his stubborn pride.  
"I am sorry, Holmes," he say slowly without raising his head. "I should have listened to you when you told me to stay. I should have... trusted you without questioning.  
You have proven often enough that you know better than I and I should..." He falls silent, not knowing what else to say.

The music stops and almost silent steps draw near, before a gentle hand lands on his shoulder.  
"Trust should never be given blind, Watson," Holmes says lowly. "No matter if someone is right or wrong, you should never just demand another's trust.  
Especially not the trust of such a honourable man as you are.

You have to **earn** trust, Watson, you have to deserve it or it would be meaningless.  
My feverent hope is that you will consider me _worthy_ enough as a friend to gain your trust one day, my dear fellow."

"You already have it," Watson whispers and the hand grips his shoulder a bit stronger.  
"Then you will have to learn and trust **yourself** again," Holmes counters and Watson inhales sharply, before he smiles and pats Holmes' hand gently.  
"Until then I have yours to rely on."

Holmes does not answer, but he takes his hand back and a moment later soft music fills the air again and Watson relaxes back in his chair, closing his eyes.  
And feeling completely safe in the sanctuary of Holmes' presence, Watson falls easily back to sleep, as music soothes the pain of his body and mind.


	32. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a hot day when the world ended.  
>  _(Chapter Warning of NC-17 / Mature / _not-very Explicit_ content)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt Amnesty #08 Genre Shift: Sherlock Holmes as any genre other than mystery/crime drama. (E.G. musical, romantic comedy, sci-fi, horror...)

It was a hot day when the world ended.

Watson can not explain how it happened or why, but suddenly the world exploded in absolute chaos around him.  
There are no words to describe what has happened and there is only one thought going through his mind as he stumbles through the streets that have turned to sand.

Get back to Baker Street; get back **home**.

There is no other thought his mind is capable to form as he avoids the grasping hands of the _creatures_ \- he can no longer think of them as humans - all around him. The people have been hacked to pieces, some carrying their lost limbs with them, while other people's flesh is rotting and falling of their bones; they carry sickness and fever like clothes on their bodies. His wounds burn as if he was just freshly shot and blood covers his hands and clothes. The buildings start to burn, the flames dance high in the sky and Watson feels relief when he can see Baker Street - the only building not on fire - just ahead.  
He stumbles through the door, closes it tightly against the masses of hands trying to reach for him and locks it. He leans his shaking head against it and takes a shuddering breath.

A moment later Watson springs around, his mouth opening to shout for their dear landlady and tell her of the horror on the streets. Only to scream in shock and turning his head away, as deep agony fills his chest. For Mrs. Hudson's eyes look directly at him, while the head is pierced upon the end of the hand rail and the rest of her body not to be seen. Watson puts one hand over his mouth as sobs threaten to tear through his body and he bends over as sickness boils in his stomach. He takes a few calming breathes, realizing that there is nothing more to be done for her, but Holmes - **Holmes** must still be alive! He presses himself against the wall to be as far away as possible from the head and starts for the stairs, when suddenly the head turns around to look at him once more.

"Dr. Watson, would you like some tea?" the horrid head speaks with Mrs. Hudson's voice and Watson cries once more in dismay, before running up the stairs and throws open the door to the sitting room. And there Holmes is, as always standing tall and proud and his head lowered in thought as his back is turned to Watson. Watson has to swallow the urge to weep in joy at seeing his friend alive and he takes a shuddering step inside, prompting Holmes to turn his head and look at him.

All breath leave his chest in a shocked gasp as he looks into Holmes' eyes. They are completely black.  
"Ah, there you are, Watson," Holmes greets him in his normal voice and comes toward him, his dark eyes never leaving his face. "You have come just at the right time; you have something that I need,my dear fellow."  
With this Holmes lifts the knife he holds in his hand and Watson, frozen in fear, shakes and graps Holmes' arms as he stops in front of him; Holmes' name a silent plea on his lips.

He does not even know what he is begging for.

Nothing has ever compared to the pain he feels when Holmes cuts into his chest and then rips out his heart. Watson falls to his knees, his eyes still locked on the man he considers to be the best and the wisest man whom he has ever known and Holmes looks at the heart with cool calculation, the blood dripping from his fingers. "Hm, so that's how one looks like," Holmes murmurs and then shrugs, before lifting his jacket to reveal a gaping hole in his chest on the left side. He places Watson's still beating heart within and covers the hole with his clothes again, before shaking slightly like a wet dog.  
"No surprise you limp so heavily and are so slow, such a heart is heavy! Such a burden to carry, how tiresome. Would you care for some music?" he asks suddenly and turns away to pick up his violin with bloody hands.

Watson kneels on the ground, silent tears running down his cheeks and even though he sees how Holmes' start to play, all he can hear is the beat of his heart, nestled within his friend's chest.  
And he realizes that Death can not claim him as long as his heart still beats and he is neither alive nor dead.

He is forever **cursed**.


	33. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes observes Watson as he buys a matchbox from a little girl on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt Amnesty #09 What's a Character Like You doing in a Place like 221B?: Crossover happens.

Holmes only notices after a few steps that Watson is no longer at his side. As he turns around he can see Watson conversing with a little girl on the other side of the street.  
The girl is poorly dressed and is selling matches in the cold. Watson talks softly with her and then buys a matchbox, giving the girl a bit of money.  
Holmes sees the surprise on the girl's face and she objects softly, trying to give Watson the money back - you do not need to be an investigator to know that Watson gave more money than necessary.

But with a simple, warm smile and a few more words Watson easily gets the girl to accept the money and she curtsies gracefully. Watson nods respectfully at her and then comes back to Holmes.  
Seeing the expression on Holmes' face Watson sighs and turns his face slightly away. "Some people do not deserve the lives they have to life."

Holmes looks quickly to the girl, who clearly does not belong on the streets and then back to the doctor who did not deserve to be sent to war.

"No," he agrees softly and takes Watson's arm to direct their steps back towards the warmth that awaits them in their home in Baker Street. "They do not."


	34. Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson enjoys a theater play about pirates, only to be saved by one later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompts Amnesty #04 Use Your Words: Use all three words in your entry: childhood, old age, sore feet.  
> Amnesty #05 The Sea! An adventure on the sea, at the sea, or under the sea. Granted, Captain Watson isn't a navy captain, but still...  
> Amnesty #06 The show at the end of the pier.

The theater rangs with laughter as the play goes on and Watson, while highly amused, no longer wonders why Holmes gave him the ticket he got from a client. This play about dreams and wishes from childhood, showing great adventures of the sea, would have been nothing for him.  
But Watson is thankful as he greatly enjoys it and he has an amazing evening. His good mood holds on till after he leaves the theater and strolls through the dark streets, up until the moment when he is cornered by a group of ruffians.

The following fight is short and brutal, but as Watson falls down to his knees after a knock to the head, he is surprised to see a pirate jump from the darkness and join the fight. Not able to believe his eyes Watson can only stare as the pirate drives the ruffians away and then turns to him with a swollen lip and bloodied knuckles.  
"Getting a bit slow in your old age, my dear fellow?" Holmes teases as he pulls the wig from his head and pushes the eyepatch back to reveal his blackening eye underneath, a bright grin on his face.  
"Holmes? What on earth?" Watson mutters and accepts Holmes' hand to be pulled up.  
"I will explain everything to you, just as soon as we are back in Baker Street," Holmes laughs, enjoying the expression of surprise on Watson's face.

"But first let me change, Watson - my sore feet will be thankful to get out of these pirate's boots."


	35. Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have only taken an hour to come back, but there is no sign of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt Amnesty #01 Dogs and cats turning detective: whether it's an actual animal AU, a sleuth hound, a clever animal providing assistance in a case, or a visit with Basil of Baker Street, include an animal in this entry.

He stumbles on sticks and stones in the darkness as he hurries along the street, worry gnawing at his heart. It took them too long to reach the house; the route from the village should only take about an hour with a carriage. It has been three.  
Unable to wait any longer he left the house just as the sun was setting and has already covered half of the way without any sign of them. Of _him_.

All has been silent until he nears the curve atop a hillside and loud cawing starts to fill the air. It is not too dark to be able to see the crows circling over the street or sitting in the trees. With a dark foreboding he quickens his steps and as the curve becomes visible his heart stops for a moment.  
The fence, that has still been standing this morning, is broken, crows scattered among the remains. Without a look to the ground to see the trails of a carriage going of the street he runs forward and looks down only for his breath to be stuck in his chest.

The carriage lies broken, the horse most definitely dead as it does not move and the crows are already sitting on the body picking at it. But what scares him the most and will haunt him for a long time is the form of his friend lying motionless on the ground, half covered by parts of the carriage.  
It is impossible to tell if he is still alive.

With an anguished cry he stumbles down, scaring the crows to fly away like leaves in the wind and his friend's name is the only thing his mind can come up with in a shout.  
" **Holmes**!"


	36. Foreshadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes bought a new painting and is surprised by Watson's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt Amnesty #02 The arts: music H&W seem to agree on, painting not so much.

"Really, what is wrong with you?" Holmes asks, but his voice is tinged with amusement and his eyes almost twinkle in delight. He and Watson are standing in front of their fireplace and their current discussion revolves around the new painting that Holmes has put on the wall over it. While he thinks the painting is marvelous, Watson on the other hand...  
"I don't know," Watson says, his voice almost a whine and he refuses to look at the painting, his eyes wandering aimlessly through the room. "I really, really, _really_ do not like it, Holmes. It is..." He risks a glance at it, shudders and turns away again. Holmes shakes his head, unable to understand his friend and looks at the painting himself. "There is nothing offensive about it, my dear fellow and the workmanship is excellent. I really cannot follow as to why you find it so repulsive."

"It is not repulsion," Watson says lowly, finally turning his head to look Holmes in the eye. The detective is worried to see a storm of emotions in his friend's hazel eyes, all of them dark. "It is **fear** , Holmes," the doctor admits amidst another shudder and Holmes blinks in surprise. Watson turns fully away and sits down in his chair, his eyes distantly focused on the fire. "When I look at it, I feel fear, a deep sense of foreshadowing. There is something... sorrowful about the painting. I can not explain, Holmes, but I... I feel **sad** when I look at it." Holmes, with another look at the painting, takes his own seat at Watson's side. "I am sorry to hear that, Watson. I shall take it down, my friend."

Watson shakes his head and smiles weakly at him. "No, Holmes, it is just a painting. And as you said, there is nothing offensive about the content and it is drawn beautifully. It is just my silly imagination."  
"Are you quite sure?" Holmes asks uneasily and Watson chuckles, looking at the painting and there is still unease in his eyes. "Yes, my dear fellow, it is alright."

Hours later, when Watson has gone to bed Holmes comes to stand in front of the painting again, looking at it intently. He tries to see what his friend sees looking at it and slowly a slight feeling of trepidation gnaws at him. It seems as if the colours swirl together and he could swear he hears a loud roar similiar to a scream distantly in his head. He shakes his head, dispersing the dark thoughs like water droplets and turns away, preparing for his own bed.

It is nothing more than fanciful imagination and he swears to himself that one day he will take Watson along to visit the place.  
The _Reichenbach Falls_ are surely as magnificent as the painting shows them.


	37. Tenants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Brown's tenants always only stay for a few weeks and they all have the same reason to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt Amnesty #03 Welcome to the neighbourhood: Outsider fic from the POV of someone else living near 221 Baker Street.

Mrs. Brown sighs tiredly as she watches her latest tenant packing up his things. For the last twelve months no tenant of hers stayed longer than six weeks, all of them quickly realising that there will be no peace found in her house.  
And that is all the fault of her _neighbor's_ tenants or one of the tenants at the least. She can not understand how Mrs. Hudson can stand all that chaos.

The doctor is a fine gentleman with good manners and a good heart, but Mr. Holmes... His behaviour drives almost everyone insanse with his horrible smelling experiments, his indoor shooting, his caterwauling on his violin or his suspicious visitors. It is already unbearable living in the house beside his flat, Mrs. Brown has no idea how Mrs. Hudson and especially the doctor can live with him in the _same_ house.

Only moments later does her tenant bid her goodbye and hasten away down the street, leaving her standing alone in her entrance. Mrs. Brown shakes her head and is about to turn away closing her door, when she hears the door of 221b open. She looks over and sees how the doctor steps out chuckling, followed by Mr. Holmes who is sorely scolded by Mrs. Hudson. When he makes a sharp remark he gets a swat with Mrs. Hudson's towel on the shoulder and Dr. Watson laughs out loud. After a few more words the two men start to stroll down the street arm in arm and Mrs. Hudson looks after them with a fond smile for a moment, before going back inside.

While she can never understand as to why Mr. Holmes behaves so curiously, she just might start to understand why Dr. Watson and Mrs. Hudson tolerate it. But just barely, she snorts and goes back inside, closing the door to No. 221a.


	38. Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The equality of their professions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt Amnesty #07 Quarantine. A situation involving a dangerous/infectious/rare disease and there must be a quarantine - does John Watson have to save Sherlock Holmes or vice versa? Or what else?

It is late when Watson returns and Holmes leaves the living room to greet his flatmate in the hallway. Only for Watson to tell him to keep his distance, his mouth covered with his handkerchief.  
"I am sorry, Holmes, but I _had_ to treat the child," he explains and turns to go up the stairs to his own bedroom. "Now I will have to stay in my room and neither of you can enter, Holmes, please tell Mrs. Hudson. It should pass within a few days, there is no need to worry."

Holmes watches the doctor going up to his room and when Mrs. Hudson comes up with a tray of food he takes it from her. "There should be no need to worry," he tells her softly as she looks worriedly up the stairs. "Just a few days of rest and everything should be alright. If anyone should ask for me over the next couple of days tell them I am busy and send them away. I will take care of Watson."

With those words he goes up the second set of stairs, his mind made up the moment Watson followed the distressed call earlier in the evening.  
If they share the danger of his chosen profession, then they will share the burden of Watson's as well.


	39. Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things have changed, but a few will always stay the same - like Watson's stubbornness. But Holmes is stubborn as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 - Prompt Amnesty #10 That's All Folks: Let the end be the beginning (or the entirety) of today's entry.

"You can not get up the stairs, doctor."

Holmes' observation is neither pity nor judgement, only fond amusement and while Watson still blushes, he also chuckles. "How observent of you, Holmes."  
Holmes shakes his head with a chuckle of his own and holds out his hand. Watson glares at it, stubborn pride still present, but Holmes found his own stubborness when dealing with his friend after living together for so long. "Really, doctor, you should have asked for help," he says fondly as Watson grasps his hand and allows Holmes to pull him to his feet. He stumbles, a grimace twisting his face and Holmes grips him gently, steadying him.

Together they slowly take the stairs up to Watson's bedroom and unlike in the beginning they do not seperate at the door but enter side by side. Holmes helps Watson change into his nightshirt and then settles him in the bed. Watson thanks him stiffly, slightly embarrased and Holmes chuckles fondly. "Stubborn doctor," he says with a smile and Watson grins. "Stubborn detective." They share an easy laugh and Watson closes his eyes, taking deep breathes. Moments later he is asleep and Holmes puts out the lights.

He turns around to watch his friend silently. Much has changed since they started living together, changes Holmes never thought possible but now cherishes deeply. He never thought a person would be able to live with him this long, he knows very well how difficult he can be. But Watson is just stubborn and most importantly **good** enough to stand by his side.

With another head shake Holmes returns to the sitting room, but leaves Waton's bedroom door and his own slightly ajar.  
He wonders about Watson's affection, about his pride, about his trust - about his _heart_ , but just as his friend Holmes is also stubborn and willing to learn and understand.

Even - **especially** \- if it takes a lifetime.


End file.
